This invention is directed to a surveying instrument assist golf sporting goods' manufacturers, distributors or players to precisely survey the angular quality of a golf club head, and to adjust the percentage of inclination of the head and the strike of any golf club, so as to fit in with individual preference in driving a golf ball.
Every golf player knows that a golf links covers a big area of land of more than hundred thousand hectares and, it includes the green, the dimple, the teeing ground, the rough, the trap, the hill, the pool, and the forest, etc. While playing, one may have to carry a variety of clubs for driving a golf ball in different situations. The clubs include putter, midiron, mashie, cleek, and iron. Each kind of club is designed for specific use. For better performance, it is important to correct the stroke and the head. The present invention is directed to a golf club head surveying instrument to help making the correction.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head surveying instrument to help golf club manufacturers to check the quality of the angle of club head they are manufacturing, to help golf sporting goods distributors to adjust the angle of the clubs they are selling, and to help golf players to adjust the stroke and the head according to their personal preference.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head surveying instrument to assist in the checking the quality of the stroke of any golf club and to assist in checking the head preferred so as to help golf player have better performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head surveying instrument of which the structure is more practical and compact to provide better performance in checking the inclination and balance of the stroke and the head of golf club.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head surveying instrument which is practical for checking either right-handed head or left-handed head of any golf club, such that all golf players can fully make use of the present instrument.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.